Garrett Graham
Life before the Warehouse 'Garrett Echols Scott '(April 8, 1999) was always interested in myths and legends, history, and Creepypasta stories. He lived in Florida and attended middle school like everyone else. He didn't have that unusual of a life. Introduction to Warehouse 13 Garrett was at school in science class, and one student was using a vintage-looking microscope. After the class assignment was over, the other sudent complained of feeling uneasy and started to "come apart". Garrett, who recently studied scientific history, thought this was similar to molecular, atomic, and elemental disarrangement. Agents Tyler Lepido and Aden Taylor came and neutralized the artifact, which was Antoine Lavosier's Microscope. Witnessing this, Garrett was convinced there must be more stuff like it. He would never forget it, so Mrs. Fredric gave him an invite to South Dakota, which to his parents was a recomendation for an internship that would help him enter an Ivy League school. When he arrived, almost everyone didn't trust him because he was so young. But, after some reassurance, the others began to warm up to him. He previously used the name "Garr9988" when logging artifacts into the database, but now Mrs. Fredric requires all agent's real names be used. Story Arc - Double Danger "Scary Meal Time!" Garrett is affected by Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin, which causes him to kidnap Felix and attempt to kill him. Felix is forced to use Francesco Borgia's Dagger, which is unsuccesful, as the tin only brings out the inner darkness of the user's mind. Dying, Garrett uses a combination of Sigmund Freud's Lighter and Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle to split himself into 2: Good Garrett (aka Garrett), and Evil Garrett (aka Scott). Scott escapes, and Garrett is still dying. Field Artifacts As an agent, Garrett is allowed to bring three artifacts and devices with him on missions. *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Lee Travis' Fedora *Chung Ling Soo's Plate Artifacts Recovered *Robert Oppenheimer's Desk Lamp *Buddy Holly's Sunglasses *Jack London's Dog Collar *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *Phineas Gage's Tamping Iron *Tigers Eye Crystal *John Gillespie Magee, Jr.'s Pen *Marilyn Monroe's White Dress *Alfred George Hinds's Prison Uniform Personal Effects and Artifacts *Agent Garrett Scott's Stuffed Animals Trivia *Ever since Garrett was young, he played Yu-Gi-Oh all the time - and still loses to other decks. His special deck style is the Billy Deck in the Warehouse (against other agents), and Elemental HEROES in official tournaments. *Garrett's favorite sections of the Warehouse are the Samhain Sector, the Aisle of Noel, the Urban Legend Sector, the Convenion Aisle, and the Fairy Tale Section (in that order). *Like Pete's vibes, Steve's lie-deteting, and Aden's Spaciokinesis, Garrett's special ability is empathy. He is able to feel what others feel (mostly pain and other strong emotions) if he touches someone else. He is also able to do the opposite, and transmit his feelings to others, but only strong emotions. *Due to their similar feelings about artifacts in the Warehouse (wanting to use them personally "like a library), as well as Artie, Garrett has befriended Abigail Cho. **However, he feels that she could never replace Leena, whom Garrett wished he had a chance to know better before her death. *Avid fan of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". **Favorite characters are Discord and Fluttershy **Recently revealed that his Element of Harmony is Kindness, giving him pegasus wings *Recently came out of the closet when dealing with Fred Phelps' Cowboy Hat Category:Agents Category:Garr9988